greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Greeny Phatom DVD Pack
In August 2014, as part of the show's 20th anniversary, Mill Creek Entertainment released the full 19-season Greeny Phatom collection, named the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack, on Blu-ray and DVD, with a variety of extras including, but not limited to, a miniature Little Guy figure, a 32-page episode guide, Robert Stainton Naked, a documentary film for which Robert Stainton recorded anecdotes regarding all 19 seasons of the series, The Little Girl Story, a documentary about the history of Greeny Phatom's first female, and Robert Stainton's Scrapbook. It is also available at the iTunes Store. The DVD also includes Greeny Phatom The Movie and its sequel, the Little Guy Mystery Movies (needs an Internet connection to fetch info), a never-before-seen episode, cast-and-crew commentary, animatics, documentaries, interviews, Greenytoon-themed bonus content, a sneak peek for the 20th season, and every Greenytoon music video and commercial EVER MADE, adding up to hours upon hours upon hours worth of entertainment. It was basically the Black Diamond Masterpiece Gold Classic Favorite Stories Signature Mini Treasures Cartoon Classics Collection Legacy Commemorative Limited Augmented Deluxe Green Super Special Awesome Ultra Extended Premier Combat Commando Alien Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot Vin Diesel Widescreen Collector's Unrated Uncut Kane Ultimate Sean Connery Game of The Year Editor's Choice Edition: Director's Extended Cut: The Lost Scenes: Gold Platinum Diamond Chaotic Lawful Evil Good Saga Battle Chest Megapak Galactic Edition Orange Box Omega Limited With More Dakka: Final Cut Champion Edition Ultimate Match Heartburn International Final Mix Fucking Legendary Spoony Bard Dark Edition X Laser-Hyper-Vision Album Set IN SPACE!... Do you get it because there are tons of these limited edition box sets for a single movie/game/book Edition. It was released with the 19-season Blu-ray/DVD discs, a Blu-ray 3D disc, and 3-disc digital copies of everything in the pack. When bought from Target, the pack includes a special Little Guy-shaped tin, when bought from Walmart and Costco, the pack includes a Little Guy statue, and when bought as a "special edition pack", exclusive to the U.S, the pack includes everything, and the sound is in Dolby Atmos, 7.1 surround, 5.1 surround, and conventional stereo sound, and the banned episode I'm With British Stupid, accessable from disc Extra 1 by pressing Left-Right-Down-Down-Enter-Home. The 20 Greeny Years pack was released in 2015, with everything in every version of the pack and more features, such as the cancelled episodes, a "20 Greeny Years" documentary, a Star Wars-like scroll talking about the show's history, clapboards followed by pieces of animation (straight from the overseas studios, such as the Zagreb School of Animated Films, D'Ocon Films Productions, and TMS Entertainment), various foreign openings (including the unused Spanish theme by Capitan Memo), a mini documentary of the first GreenyCon (also features a few interviews with some outlandish fans), a series of comparisons of the Film Transfer Digital Betacam and the Original MII Videotape Broadcast Master, the Greenytoons' movie adaptations (including Greeny Phatom The Movie, Geo's 1st Movie, Glaceon's 1st Movie (the Canadian "SwapPan" version with the 1991 Alliance Entertainment Corporation logo at the start, as Alliance distributed the movie in Canada), and PuffRuff School: The Movie), and more. In 2016, the Greeny Phatom Super DVD Pack was released. Robert Stainton was brought in to do cover art and "How to Draw the Characters" featurettes, and the new pack contained everything in every version of the pack and the 20th Greeny Years Pack, and bonus features such as Talossan language subtitles (don't ask), the complete series of Dr. Beanson, all of Season 20, 10 fan-selected and 4 never-before-seen episodes of Season 21, 19-fan selected episodes of The Jeff Jones Show (Robert's first starring role), a soundtrack CD, window clings, a reprint of the first Greeny Phatom comic book's issue, a bust of Little Guy, a certificate of authenticity with the buyer's name and "sexiness level", signed by Robert Stainton, a pair of dice, a miniature deck of cards, poker chips, postcards, "foldable paper craft", a sticker, a hardcover book of art illustrated by the show's cast and crew and related people, a DVD with interactive games, puzzles, and exclusive extras like behind-the-scenes interviews, bloopers, and numerous scenes deleted from the broadcast episodes (additionally, the episodes on the main discs include an option to watch with or without the deleted scenes or the commercial bumpers or both inserted) In 2017, the 21st Anniversary Edition DVD Pack was released, and the new pack contained everything in every version of the pack, the 20 Greeny Years Pack, and the Super DVD Pack, and included new features such as special-edition packaging, 17 discs of previously unreleased material for the show, and a CD of songs inspired by or featured in the show, all housed in a nice clamshell case. A mini Tapes Collection was also released, containing 21 out of all 22 seasons on DVD, Blu-Ray, and VHS (!), and a reproduction of the Greeny Phatom Sampler VHS, all housed in an operating VCR. Distributors of the pack(s) *Mill Creek Entertainment (US) *Phase 4 Films, Inc. (Canada) *BBC Worldwide (United Kingdom) *Greenyworld Studios Philippines Home Video (Philippines) *Guangdong Qianhe Audio & Video Communication Co.,Ltd. (China) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Japan (Japan) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Italy) **Greenyworld Studios Italy Home Video (Rome and Turin) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (France) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Spain) *Greenyworld Studios Arabia Home Video (Arabic countries) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Russia) *Disney/ITV (India) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Malaysia/Greenyworld Studios Malaysia Home Video (Malaysia) *Greenyworld Studios Africa Home Video (Africa) *Pedio Editions (Greece) Category:DVD's Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia